


Hope of Fate

by InnerWorkings94Imagines



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Vampires, Werewolf, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was an Original.  Hayley knew better than to get mixed up with a hybrid vampire that can not be killed.  But everywhere she turned he was there. </p><p>Hayley grew up on her own.  Until the age of 12 she was traveling from state to state trying to find family.  She was surprised when she made her way to New Orleans, where she was taken in by an outsider witch. Hayley not being like other werewolves, made a truce with the vampires, that she was safe as long as her adoptive mother kept them happy.  </p><p>When the originals come back to town, things get complicated as they wish to strike a deal between the exiled werewolves, the witches, and the already settled vampires.  Hayley has already chosen to ignore the new vampires, but one just always seems to be there everywhere she turns.  The Hybrid Niklaus ‘Klaus’ Mikaelson, is a strange creature to her, that she just can’t seem to stay away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spell One

Hayley lifted her head from her book as some tourists walked into her adoptive mothers store.  She resumed reading when she made sure no one was going to steal anything.  

 

“You know, you should be paying attention to my store.  I don’t pay you for nothing.”  Aurora Jameson quipped up placing a box full of supplies to be stock on the counter.  Hayley rolled her eyes at her adoptive mother.  

 

“You don’t pay me Rora.”  

 

“oh, yes thats right.  Get to work or you're grounded.”  

 

“I’m not a child anymore.”  Hayley teased back at her as she stood up, shutting her book.

 

“You're right, I’m sorry to hurt your feelings.  Now stock up the charm necklaces.  It took me hours last night to get them right.”  Aurora walked behind the counter and took a glance at the book her daughter was reading.  It was a book of wolves, and she gave a soft smile as she peered at Hayley.  

 

“Fine, but for the record, if I was still under 18 this could be considered child abuse.”   She teased as she walked over to the necklace counter.  

 

“Good thing you're not under 18.”  The chime of the door rang as two daywalkers walked in followed by Marcel.  Hayley stopped what she was doing, and looked at him.  

 

“We paid you last week.”  Aurora snapped as she waved for Hayley to come back around behind her.  

 

“I know, I know.  I’m not here for the Wolf.  I’m here because I heard that the witches are planning something.”  

 

“I don’t know anything about that.”

 

“Rorie, please, we know you're not one of their inner circles.  But we do know that you always seem to know what's going to happen in this town before it happens.”  

 

“Well, I don’t.  So, if you would please.”  Marcel slammed his hands on the counter.  A sickening smirk sliding across his face.  

 

“Look, I know your lying.  I let you keep that werewolf girl around here because I understand the need to protect things.”  Aurora gripped Haley's hand as she pushed her further behind her.  “But, my mind can slip from time to time, and I wonder what would happen, if shes out by herself one of these nights and one of my guys happen to accidently harm her.”  

 

“Rora.”  Hayley whispered into her ear.  

 

“I honestly don’t know.  They only buy supplies for healing at my store.  I wouldn’t know if they were up to something bigger than that.”  Aurora stared down Marcel, as he nodded his head.  

 

“Boys, what do witches due when they get desperate?”  Marcel asked turning to his friends.

 

“They use magic.”  

 

“But isn't magic forbidden in the french quarter?”  He asked mockingly to his men.  

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“I’ve given you free range to use magic when it comes to your shop.”  

 

“Thats my business.”  Aurora stepped forward.  Marcel matched her pace as he gave her a sickening smile.  

 

“I know it is.  But everything that happens in the French Quarter is my business.”  One of the day walkers knocked over the box of charms.  “And we all know if its a bunch of small ‘healing’ spells the necklace doesn’t pick up on it.  But what if these spells were actually just small parts of one large spell.  And their waiting on the last thing to complete it.  So we only get the width of their plan at the end.  Do you understand what I’m saying.”  

 

“Not at all.”  Hayley and Aurora answered at the same time.  

 

“But if what you're saying is that when they do perform the larger spell, you will know.  That girl would be a catalyst.”  Aurora said.  

 

“A sacrifice.”  Hayley chimed in.  Marcel glanced back at the wolf hiding behind the witch.  

 

“She is an intelligent werewolf.  I’ll give her that.  But I want to know is what are they so desperate to do, that they would sacrifice one of their own.”  

 

“Well, first off its ancestral magic.  They kill eachother left and right for the power.  Second off, they would most likely target the head of the snake, so to speak.  Take off the head, and the tail will wither and die.”  Aurora walked from behind her counter, making sure she was in between the vampires and her daughter.  

 

“So me.”  

 

“You are the King of the French Quarter.”  Aurora answered back.  “But you’re not the _Original_ king.”  Marcel’s eyes narrowed as he shook his head.  

 

“No, the witches aren’t that stupid to bring _The Originals_ here.  They want a vampire free city, not add to the body count.  

 

“These witches thing they can use your creator as a weapon against you.”  Walking over to the door, Aurora opened it and raised her hand, signaling that was all she knew.  “If I were Marcel, I would get ready.  It looks like the **Mikaelsen's** are coming back to town.”    


	2. Spell Two

“Who the hell is dumb enough to summon us back to New Orleans?” Rebekah complained as she straightened out her shirt. 

“Someone who has more time on their hands then they really should. Niklaus could you be more helpful and keep up with us.” 

“Why would I want to go back to my city, on someone else's terms?” Niklaus was trying to resist the summoning spell put on him. “When I find that witch, I’m going to tear her heart out and drink from it, all while it's still beating.” 

“Could you be more crude. How do you think I feel? I was finally settling down in a lovely upscale apartment, and then I was rudely called from it.” 

“Yes Rebekah, I believe we all were called from our interesting lives before this. Well all except Niklaus.” 

“Oh for the love of….Please shut up will you two. Can we just hurry already. I want to kill this witch bitch.” 

*******

Hayley was strolling through the downtown shops trying to find a new necklace to give to Aurora. Stopping, her eyes landed on a heart shaped pendent with a clock on the back. 

“How much for this?” She asked the women. 

“$15 for the lovely lady.” She answered with a smile. Exchanging money, Hayley picked up the locket and smiled. 

“For Aurora?” Turning around fast she came face to face with Marcel.

“Marcel! What the hell?” 

“Don’t worry Hayley, I’m not here to harm you. The information your mother gave was good, and I don’t harm werewolves in daylight.” 

“Well thanks.” Pulling her bag closer to her, she began to walk away. 

“You know you didn’t answer the question.”

“Yes. Alright. Its for her birthday.” 

“Aurora’s birthday. Thats right, All Hallows Eve is coming up isn’t it. A very strange sign that a witch is born on All Hallows Eve.” 

“Whatever. Do you need something? Aurora already paid and she also gave you all the information she knows.” 

“I think your dear foster mother is lying to me.” 

“Why would she do that Marcel? What could she possibly gain?” 

“Me off her tracks. I know she isn’t close with the witches in town, but that doesn’t mean, she can’t conspire with them.” Marcel quickly grabbed the pendent from Hayley holding it up to the sky. “There's also this really eerie rumor going around that your foster mother is much older than she looks. That the reason the other witches avoid her is because she's very power, and very old.” 

“I don’t know anything about that.” Snatching the Pendant out of his hand she quickly walked away. 

“Stay safe little wolf, Stay Safe.” With a blink of an Eye, Marcel was gone. 

*******  
“You stupid, stupid, stupid little girl.” Aurora yelled at Sophie Deveraux. 

“The harvest was working.” Sophie yelled back. 

“The harvest? The harvest was working? You murdered three little girls, including your sister, and for what more power? Your elders asked for my advice, and I gave it to them. The harvest never works. Especially when one goes a-wall.” 

“She's somewhere I know it. I think Marcel is hiding her. Marcel’s maker will definitely help.” 

“Why would they? They don't help unless it's in their favor. What could you possibly have that they want?” 

“Their city back.” 

“What makes you think I want my city back.” Niklaus’s voice rings out. Both Witches turn and face the three vampires most feared. Rebekah’s eyes widened as she lays them on Aurora. 

“Aurora? What the bloody hell is going on here?” Aurora smiled as she walked past them. 

“I’ll explain later, but first I believe you need to have a chat with Sophie darling here.”She said, turning back to Sophie. “Their your problem now.” A snap of her fingers and all the candles light up higher as if each of them were a flame thrower. All three vampires looked surprised as Sophie Fell to her knees as if in pure agony. As soon as it started, it had ended. Sophie looked up at the elder witch.

“Aurora…” 

“You come after me through that Vampire baby again, And I will not hesitate to kill you.” Turning Aurora quickly left the tomb. 

“I think I like her.” Klaus spoke up. 

“I swore I ripped her heart out in Rome.” Rebekah muttered. 

“Can we please get back to the topic at hand my dear sister?” Elijah asked as he walked over to the fallen witch. 

“Yes, maybe you can explain why we're here.” Klaus asked with his usual smirk. 

******  
Hayley sat at the cafe table staring at the pendant. With a sigh she took a deep breath and took a sip of her coffee.

“It's a stupid present.” She muttered to herself. 

“What is stupid?” Aurora asked as she came up behind her, scaring Hayley half to death. “That's so pretty.” Looking down at the Pendant Hayley let out a defeated sigh. 

“You're not supposed to see it till it's wrapped.” she complained like a 12 year old. 

“Is that for me?”

“Yes.” Picking it up with both hands and smile she put the gift out in front. “Happy Earlier birthday.” 

“OH, my! This is the second best Present I have received in my entire life!” She yelled placing it gently around her neck. 

“Second?”

“You being the first of course. I still remember this 10 year old werewolf crying in a corner in the French quarter. She was so skinny, and a couple of Vampires were picking on her. I did away with those buffoons and gave the girl a nice cup of soup and a warm blanket. And I never let her out in the cold anymore.” 

“Thats right. I always forget. It's been so long, yet it feels like yesterday. You haven’t aged a day.” 

“Of course not. I have the genes of a goddess.” Both laugh as Aurora wrapped her hands with Hayleys. Hayley smiled at her Adoptive mother and caught a glimpse at a man looking at her over her shoulder. His intense stare and slight upturn of her lips made her shudder in a different way. Aurora froze and her eyes went blank. 

“Rorie? What did you see?” Hayley asked in fright. 

“Hope.” Turning around she locked eyes with the hybrid. “I saw Hope.”


End file.
